Promises are like Eggs
by Melms213
Summary: During group, Shelby let's Scott's secret slip.
1. Shock

**Promises are like Eggs**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**(a/n) This is set after Seductions and a week before Scott's parents are supposed to come, I know the way Scott finds out his parents are coming are not the same in the show, but I needed them to be like that lol. This is a Scott and Shelby fic, although it will be more about Scott. :-) **

Chapter 1

Shelby sat in Peter's office, she glared at Peter. While in class, she was assigned to write a paper about her family, but had refused, and now sat listening to Peter question her.

"Shelby, I don't understand what the problem is."

"It's nobody's business about my family." She answered coldly

"Look, write the paper, and give it to me, I'll be the only one to see it, and I'll let you off the hook this time."

"Peter, were you not listening, it's not that I just don't want the Cliffhangers to hear about my family, it's anybody."

"Why not Shelby?"

When she didn't answer, Peter spoke again, "Ok, just tell me, who is in your family?"

"Uhh…Peter are you ever going to let this go?"

Peter smiled, "When have I ever let something go?"

She rolled her eyes, "My sister Jess, Mom, and Walt." She said his name in disgust

"Is there a problem between you and your stepfather?"

He looked into her eyes, they were staring back blank, "No, we're the bestest friends ever!" She said sarcastically

"What don't you like about him?"

"God Peter, we just don't get along ok?" She masked her pain with annoyance

Peter changed the subject seeing that Shelby would no longer talk about her stepfather, "Shelby, your not going to get out of this paper, like I said before, write it and give it to me. I'll be the only one to read it if that's what you want."

Shelby sighed, "Yes my master," She said exasperated, "Can I go now?"

"Sure, just make sure you're at group in twenty minutes."

"Yea, whatever."

She said walking out of the room. Peter sighed; he didn't know how to get her to open up about her past. He knew there was deep pain that he figured started with her stepfather, whenever she was forced to speak of him, she always grew angry and said his name with malice. Peter tried to think of a way to get through to her.

Shelby walked throughout the campus looking for the only person who could help her calm down, she walked towards the docks and looking down the stairs saw the blonde curly hair she loved so much.

She walked down the stairs and when she was a few feet behind him she finally spoke, "Hey." She said simply

He turned around and smiled widely, though Shelby could tell her had been crying. When he stood up, Shelby walked quickly and wrapped her arms around him, he reciprocated and after a few minutes, Shelby looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"Scott, what's wrong?"

He reached onto the bench and showed her the note he had been reading before she came along. As she read the note, she realized why he was so upset, in it, his father wrote that he and Elaine would be coming up the next week.

"What did Peter say about it?" She asked as they sat back onto the bench

"That I had to face them, that we "need to get to the root of my problem with all those involved," If only he really knew she was the root of my problem." He said angrily

She took his hand for support and looked into his eyes, "Maybe you should just tell them what happened?"

"No, are you crazy, I could never do that, you don't understand, my dad would never believe me!"

She just nodded, she understood more than he could imagine, "Then we'll get through this together." She said, lightly kissing him.

**Peter's Office**

"What did she say about the paper?" Sophie asked

"That it was nobody's business about her family."

Sophie shook her head, "She's keeping a lot in."

"And I think I have just the right way to get it all out."

"How do you mean?" She asked wondering

"Group." He smiled

"Well, I hope it works."

"Me too, and anyway, I think the group will help them all get things out about their parents, most of the kids here feel as if it were their parent's faults their lives got messed up."

"I can't blame some of them."

Peter nodded, "But they have to understand that although their parents may have contributed to their actions, it was their decision that brought along these consequences."

Sophie looked at her watch, "Well, it's time." She said motioning for the door

They both stood up and walked to the lounge where the Cliffhangers were waiting, sitting in a circle of chairs.

"How's everybody feeling tonight?" Peter asked happily and was only met by moans and grunts of annoyance, "Great, tonight we'll start off on how your feeling and why, Auggie?"

"I'm alright I guess, because everything is alright," Auggie looked to Juliette, and frowned when he saw her staring at Scott and Shelby, "Ez?"

"Yea, I'm fine, this day dragged a little, but it wasn't horrible, Daisy?" He looked at her totally infatuated

"I'm tired, this day more than just dragged, Juliette?"

"I'm wonderful! It's finally Friday!" She said in her normal chipper voice, "Shelby?"

Shelby rolled her eyes, "Your going to have a hernia Princess," The rest of the group laughed but with Peter's stern look she continued, "I'm annoyed because some people just need to know everything," She said looking at Peter, "Scott?" She turned to him smiling

"I'm nervous because my parents are coming," He said simply, "Kat?"

"I'm also nervous, but because, this is my last year here at Horizon." She said then turned to Peter.

"Alright, that was good guys; tonight's topic will be Parents, who wants to start?"

Auggie raised his hand, when Peter nodded at him he spoke, "Well my parent's are great, they really care about me."

"I'm happy for you." Ezra said dryly

"Ezra?" Peter asked

"All my parent's know how to do is fight."

"My mom only yells at me about how imperfect I am." Jules said sadly

"Yea? Well after Shannon died, mine practically stopped talking to me at all."

"I'd be happy if my stepfather stopped talking to me completely." Shelby said, actually sharing in group

"How come?" Kat asked looking at her

"He's an ass."

"Watch your language, why do you feel that way?"

"Peter we've gone through this before."

"Yes we have, but you never seem to answer me."

"Maybe you should take the hint." She said sarcastically

"Shelby."

"What? Look, I just don't like the guy, he's horrible, a monster." Shelby was starting to get worked up.

"Why is he a monster?"

"I don't know, he just is, why are you cornering me, isn't this group?"

"Yes, but you seem to need to get this out."

"Believe me, I don't."

"Shelby what is it that Walt did to make you feel as though he is a monster?" Shelby cringed at the name

"Nothing ok, Peter why do you care so much, he's just some guy."

"Some guy you seem to be having a lot of trouble with."

"Not anymore."

"Shelby, what happened?"

"Peter you don't know anything! Don't even try for one second to think you do!" She yelled

The rest of the group watched in amazement, Peter never pushed so much in group.

"I'm not pretending I know what you're going through, I'm just worrying about you, I want to help you!" He said slightly loud

In the heat of the fight, with everything that happened between her and Peter and Scott's letter, Shelby just completely blew, "MAYBE YOU SHOULD STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME! THERE **ARE** OTHER STUDENTS HERE WHO YOU COULD WORRY ABOUT! AND MAYBE, JUST MAYBE IF YOU WANT TO HELP SOMEONE, YOU SHOULD OPEN YOUR EYES TO THE FACT THAT SCOTT IS SCARED SHITLESS OF SEEING HIS STEP MOTHER BECAUSE SHE HAS BEEN MOLESTING HIM FOR THE PAST EIGHT MONTHS!" Shelby drew in a quick breathe, realizing what she had just said, the entire group looked at Scott shocked, she turned to him to see shock written on his now sheet white face.

After Peter's shock wore off he was finally able to speak, and with a concerned voice he said, "Scott?"

The boy just looked at him and Peter could see that what Shelby had said was completely true. Peter stood up and walked over to where Scott was sitting, as still as a statue, and went to hug him. Before he could, Scott stood up and backed away.

"Scott it's alright."

"No…no…" He looked at Shelby, "How could you…you promised." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Scott, everything will be ok, you're safe now."

When Peter again stepped to comfort the boy, he took off running, but before Peter went after him he faced the group, "Ok, everyone stay here."

They nodded and Peter ran out the door. When he got outside, there was no sign of the teen, but then he heard it. Inside the shed there were loud banging noises. Peter approached the shed and quickly opened the door to find Scott tearing everything inside out. Anything he could get his hands on Scot was pulling and pushing. Peter quickly ran over to him after noticing blood coming from one of his knuckles.

He grabbed Scott and held him in a hug, and although Scott was strong, Peter wouldn't let him go. Finally, Scott just stopped struggling, he continued crying. Peter stood in disbelief, he thought the night would end with the teen being Shelby, never in a million years did he think it would be Scott.

* * *

a/n- I hope you like it so far, please review-good or bad, w/e you think of it:-)


	2. Betrayal

**Promises are like Eggs**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 2

There was no noise coming from the small group of seven. Peter was still not back, and no one knew quite what to say. Sophie looked around at the six teenagers; she figured she should talk to them before Peter came back with Scott.

"I know you all must be confused, but right now Scott needs your support, he's going to be going through some tough times ahead."

"I can't believe something like that happened to Scott." Juliette said quietly

"Everyone is here for a reason Jules." Sophie said

"But, I don't know, I just…I never thought that could happen to a guy."

"Will you please just shut up?" Shelby said, her head in her hands

"Shelby, everyone has a right to express what their feeling right now."

"She's just mad because Scott will never talk to her again." Juliette said while smiling

"I swear, if you don't shut your mouth…"

She was interrupted by a door being closed; she looked over to the noise and watched as Scott was lead into the room by Peter, who had an arm around his shoulder. Scott was a mess, his face was red, and still had silent tears falling. There was blood coming from one of his hands, and he was hunched over, trying to keep his face hidden. As Shelby watched, all she could think was, what have I done?

"Alright, I want everyone to get ready for bed; lights out is in a little while." Peter said with sadness in his voice

No one complained, they all walked silently out of the room, and Shelby decided she would try to talk to Scott in the morning. When the kids were gone, Sophie walked over to Peter and Scott.

"How are you Scott?" She asked gently

He just shrugged, not even looking up at her.

"I'm going to take Scott to the infirmary to get his hand checked out; can you make sure everyone is where they need to be?"

"Sure." She smiled and gave Scott one last sad glance before walking out of the room.

Peter turned to Scott, "How bout we go get you checked out?" He asked soothingly

Scott nodded

"Alright, come on." They walked to the nurse's and after determining that there were no major injuries in his hand, Peter tried to talk to Scott.

"How are you doing?"

Scott kept his head down, "I'm fine." He said coldly, although Peter could hear the pain in his voice

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Alright…Scott, you know I have to report this, don't you?"

"Yea."

"We'll worry about that in the morning."

"Ok."

Peter shook his head in sadness, "What are you thinking about?"

"Shelby."

"Do you want to talk to her?"

"No." Scott said harshly

"Why not?"

"She lied to me; she said she wouldn't tell anyone." He said with deep hurt in his voice

"Scott you know she didn't mean to. It slipped."

"I don't care."

"So you're just not going to talk to her because she messed up?"

"I have nothing to say to her."

Peter didn't want to push Scott about Shelby; they would just have to work it out on their own, besides, Peter knew when Scott was angry about something, there was no changing his mind right them.

"Scott look at me," When he did, Peter continued, "Nothing that happened was your fault."

Scott looked away and down, but didn't say anything

"Scott?"

"Peter, I'm really tired, could we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Yea sure, I'll walk you back to the dorm."

Scott nodded and stood up; he walked out the door followed by Peter. When they reached the dorm, Scott walked up the stairs.

Before he walked through the door, Peter called him, "Scott?"

He looked back, but not directly at Peter, "Yea?"

"You'll get through this, everything will be alright."

Scott nodded then turned and entered his dorm that became silent at the sight of him. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Almost instantly he could hear the other boys whispering in the other room. Scott just ignored them and walked over to the sinks and mirrors lined up. He stood and looked into the middle one.

Scott looked at his overall appearance, he was surprised to see how much different he actually looked. Just the was he was standing was different, Scott started to look up, slowly he passed his face until reaching his eyes. Looking, they appeared to be darker, almost grey in color. But when he truly looked, he saw it all, he saw all the pain, confusion, blame, anger, sadness. But mainly, he saw the betrayal. Never did he doubt Shelby, but now she had let out his most toxic secret, and he just didn't understand how something like that could just "slip".

Scott looked down at the sink and turned on the water; he cupped some in his hands and threw it on his face. Scott looked back up once more, then turned the water off and walked out of the bathroom. Again the talking stopped, but this time Auggie spoke up.

"Hey Meat, you all right?" he asked quietly

"Look, I'm not really in the mood to talk about anything."

"Are you sure, cause Peter has taught us that talking about it makes you feel better." David said sarcastically

"Yea, look, just leave it." He said and laid down in bed before turning off the lamp above his bed. The other guys just eyed each other then followed Scott and got into bed.

**Girls Dorm**

Shelby sat on her bed staring at nothing in particular, the other girls had already turned the lights out and were fast asleep, but Shelby had too much on her mind to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, all she saw was Scott's face staring at him angrily with tears pouring from his eyes, and instead of her being his comfort, she was the thing that had caused his pain.

Her bed moved slightly, and when she looked, Daisy was staring at her.

"The heart was made to be broken." She said mysteriously

Shelby looked at her confused, "God, you're so weird."

Daisy rolled her eyes, "He's not ready to talk to you."

"Am I over there trying to make him?"

"You're planning on it tomorrow, I can tell."

"And? I need him to hear that I'm sorry."

"He's not ready to hear it yet."

Shelby put her head in her hands, "I don't know what I'm going to do, he's going to hate me."

"Yea." Daisy agreed

She looked up annoyed, "Are you here to make things worse?"

"Look, put yourself in his place, it's like putting a kid in a bed when they still need a crib."

Shelby shook her head in confusion

"You ripped the mask he's been wearing off his face before he was ready to show the world the real Scott. He's going to hate you for a while; you just have to give him the time he needs."

"I don't think I can take him hating me."

"If the two of you together is worth fighting for, you're going to have to."

Shelby looked at Daisy, tears in her eyes, "What should I do now?"

Daisy looked at the clock over the bathroom, it read 1:35, "Right now you should sleep, then tomorrow you can see where Scott's head is, but don't be surprised by whatever his reaction is."

Shelby nodded and Daisy walked over to her bed and laid down, Shelby also laid back down in bed, and before she fell asleep she said, "Daisy?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks."

"Yea well this place would be too boring without the two love birds together."

Shelby smiled, feeling slightly comforted for the moment. She closed her eyes and was soon met by darkness.

* * *

a/n- Thanks for all the reviews, I'm so sorry this took forever! The next one should be up sooner but then it will be a while because I'm going away. I also wanted to say thank you too everyone who reviewed and continued to review for world turned black and to die for! Thanks for all your support! 


	3. options

**Promises are Like Eggs**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**a/n- thanks for all the reviews! I know this chapter has taken forever to get up, but once I really get into the story I promise they will come sooner! A lot have things are going on right now, but I will try to get another chapter up before I leave next Sunday!**

Chapter 3

Scott stared at the moon, he couldn't sleep and when he realized that the curtains on the window above his bed were slightly parted, he noticed the moon was showing between them. He sighed, in the beginning of the day he woke up in a great mood, it just seemed like one of those days that would be a great one. The sun was shinning, he woke up refreshed and got into the shower before the other guys, sparing him of any chance of a cold one. Then he got the letter from his dad, and although it put a damper on his day, Shelby had made him feel better. Scott laughed, he had been so appreciative that Shelby was there to help him, he couldn't believe he was so stupid.

Shelby was like a piece of termite infested wood; on the outside it appeared beautiful, healthy, and stong; but on the inside, it was weak and damaging...a mess. Scott stopped his thoughts suddenly, how could he be talking about Shelby like this? wasn't she the one who understood? Wasn't she the one who was there for him?

"Bullshit." Scott muttered, she was a fake. She had promised that she would keep his secret, and she lied. He had a right to be mad at her, now the entire group knew how weak he really was. They all knew that he lost a fight to a woman shorter, lighter, weaker then him. That he was weak, that he was pathetic. Now he would have to talk to CPS, to his father. Scott didn't even want to think of what his father's reaction would be. _He'll probably disown me, not that I would blame him at all._

Scott looked at the clock, it read 2:03. He only had five hours before he would have to deal with his past and he didn't know if he could deal with it. Scott's mind was racing, there were a thousand different thoughts going through his head at one time:

_I can't deal with this._

_Shelby is nothing to me anymore._

_Am I being to hard on her?_

_I hate her._

_What do I do?_

_I am so pathetic._

_Elaine will win, she always does._

_No one is going to believe me._

_I need a plan._

_I have no plan._

_There has to be a solution._

_What are my options?_

_There's only one option._

_Run._

_Run._

_Run._

Scott quietly threw the covers off his bed, he walked over to the small white spaces against the wall that where the guys kept all their clothes and bags. Scott went to his cubby and grabbed the duffel bag his father had packed when he was first dragged to Horizon. Scott also grabbed his clothes and jacket. He slowly walked over to his bed as not to wake the other guys. He quietly packed all the belongings he had which were not much, and slipped his jacket on. He looked around the quiet, dark dorm for one last time before slipping out the door. Looking around the campus, there was no movement what-so-ever. He walked past the girls dorm, and stopped suddenly outside of Shelby's window. He stared at it for a minute, then turned his head and continued to creep along the shadows until he reached the woods.

Standing there, Scott appeared frozen. He was starting to have second thoughts; Peter would most likely find him, Peter always found the kids who ran away and even found Scott when he ran on the first day. Then Scott's thoughts changed, he suddenly saw Elaine walking towards him as he lay in bed. His eyes became glossed with tears as he imagined his father's face when he realized he had slept with his wife. The hate in his eyes would be horrible, but it would be the disapointance that would be the thing that killed Scott. He took a step into the woods as the first tear erupted from his eyes.

"Hold it," The voice was accomanied by a bright light flashing on Scott, "Turn around." The voice demanded.

When Scott turned around, he blinded by a bright light, then when it was moved, Jeff stood with a concerned expression on his face. "Scott, where are you going?" He said in a sad voice, he was aware of the tears in Scott's eyes.

Scott just lowered his head, not answering.

"Alright, let's go talk to Peter." He sad calmly

Scott nodded and began heading in the direction of Peter's office. When they arrived, Jeff instructed Scott to sit in a chair outside Peter's office. Scott knew that he had a chance to run, Jeff would be talking to Peter for at least five minutes, and if he left his bags there, he could get far enough into the woods. But Scott just sat in the chair, he knew it wouldn't do any good, in the morning he would have to face his father and his demons.

After a few minutes of sitting there with his head down, Scott heard the sound of a door opening. Although he didn't lift his head, he could tell Peter was looking at him.

"Thanks Jeff." He said

"No Problem." Then Jeff walked out to make rounds of the campus again.

Peter didn't say anything, he just stared at Scott. Jeff had told him of the condition he found Scott in, and was supprised he hadn't tried to run while sitting there. Peter sat down on the seat to the left of the one Scott sat in. For a few minutes, the two sat there in silence, then Peter broke it.

"What happened?"

Scott just shrugged.

"Well there has to be something."

"I don't know alright."

"No, not alright. You can't just run from your problems, you know that."

"Why can't I? My life would be so much easier if I didn't have to deal with the things I'm going to have to deal with in a few hours."

"Your right, it would be easier, but that's not how it works. Your problems will follow you wherever you go, there's no escaping them."

Scott sighed, he knew Peter was right but he still wanted to forget about everything in his past.

"Listen Scott, things are going to be hard, I'm not going to lie, but things will get better."

"Why can't you just pretend Shelby never ran her mouth? Why can't you just pretend you didn't hear, I'm not ready to talk to them yet."

"Scott, you know I can't do that. One it's the law of the school that I have to report it, and two this is what is best for you."

"That's not the way I see it. I was doing just fine here before it, and I could get on fine without having to tell."

"Belive me, right now you feel that, but in the long run you'll be happy."

"How do you know? Have you ever been in my situation?" Scott asked annoyed, when Peter didn't answer he continued, "No, I didn't think so. Therefore, you have no idea how I feel or will feel, or what's best for me."

Peter knew that Scott hurting more than mad, and let his anger go, "Do you want to talk about what happened with your stepmother?"

Scott rolled his eyes, "Catch a clue Peter."

He nodded, knowing that when he was ready, Scott would talk.

"How's your hand feeling?" He asked looking at the wrapped up knuckles on his hand.

"They're the least of my problems."

They were silent for a few more minutes, "What are you thinking about?" Peter asked quietly

"That I'm not ready."

"I understand that."

"I don't think you do."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if you did you would realize that I'm not ready to talk about anything that happened to anyone, especially my father."

"Why are you so worried about your father's reaction? You don't think he'll believe you?"

"Either that or he'll disown me."

"I'm sure it will be fine, your father loves you."

"Peter pretend you have a son for a second alright?" Peter nodded and Scott continued, "Ok now pretend you just got married, and your completely in love. You feel like you have everything, your family is complete, your job is going great, life is good," Scott looked into Peter's eyes before continuing, "Now, your son starts to do drugs suddenly, his grades slip and he gets kicked off the football team, the one connection you share with his, and it's over. You send him to a school where he gets clean and you finally feel as though your life will get back together. You decide you'll go and visit him, but before you do, you get a phone call. Your son, is accusing your wife, the love of your life, of molesting him. Now let me repeat that, your son; a 6'1, 164 pound football player, is saying that your wonderful meant for you wife, who is 5'6 and maybe 120 pounds raped him. Now let me say who do you believe, and when you believe your wife, how disgusted are you with your son?" Scott asked completely cold

Peter's heart went out for Scott, "Like I said, this isn't going to be easy, but Scott I believe you, everyone here believes you."

"Whatever, am I in trouble or what?"

"I'm not going to punish you, no, but Scott you need to find a way to deal with your problems other that running away."

Scott nodded

Since he didn't answer, Peter continued, "Now, can I trust you to stay in your dorm, or do I need to have you set up a sleeping bag in my office and watch you all night?"

"I'm not going to run."

"Alright, then you better get to bed, you only have a few more hours to sleep before it's time to wake up."

"Something tells me, I'm not going to be sleeping much."

"Well my advice is to try atleast."

"Yea."

Scott stood up and grabbed his bag, he started to walk outside when he turned around and looked at Peter who was watching him, "Thanks for not punishing me Peter."

"Yea well I figured you could use a break, but try anything and the campus will have a whole new building from the wood you chopped." Peter smiled when Scott did.

Scott walk outside and slowly made his way across the campus, halfway to his dorm, there was another light on him, "Scott seriously we have to stop meeting like this." Jeff said sarcastically

"Calm down Jeff, I just left Peter's, I'm going back to my dorm."

"Well I'll walk you then, just to make sure you get there without tripping into the woods."

"Whatever man." Scott was too tired to fight

They walked in silence until they reached the dorm and Scott walked up the stairs, before he walked through the door, Jeff called to him.

"Yea?"

"Peter will help you, everything will turn out alright for you."

Scott sighed, "So they say." and he was engulfed by the black of the room.


	4. Falling Apart

**Promises Are Like Eggs**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 4

"Time to wake up."

The voice pulled Shelby from the slumber she had comfortably been in to the realization that it was morning. She didn't want to wake up because now she would have to face Scott, if he even looked at her.

All the girls began to get dressed, and when they were finished, they walked over to the cafeteria for breakfast. Shelby looked at the table the Cliffhangers normally sat at, Auggie and Ezra sat eating their breakfast, but there was no Scott. She looked around, and he was no where to be found. Panic rushed through Shelby; she feared that Scott had run. She walked quickly to guys.

"Where's Scott?" She said rushed

Auggie was the one to answer, "Chill Shel, he is in Peter's office."

Shelby let out a sigh of relief, "Alright thanks."

She and the three other girls went on line and got their breakfast. Once they had been eating for a few minutes, Scott entered the room. He looked sullen and tired. Shelby stared at him; she tried to see if he would look at her, maybe even talk to her. Once he got his food, Scott looked at the Cliffhangers; all six were staring at him. He looked at each one until he reached Shelby.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like an hour, until Scott shook his head in disgust and walked to an empty table and began to each alone. Shelby felt like her heart had just been stepped on, she turned to the group, and they all silently stared back.

"This is really bad." She said to no one in particular

"Yea we'll what do you expect?" Auggie asked

"I don't know, I just didn't imagine it like this."

"Shelby, you told his secret." Kat pointed out

"I know but it wasn't like I intended to. I don't understand why he can't see that it was just and accident!" She said upset

"I personally don't think it was just an accident, I think you're a skank who planned this from the beginning." Juliette said and stood up from the table, walking over to Scott. It was her chance to win him back. Auggie just stared at her longingly, he liked her so much, and she just kept after Scott.

"Don't listen to her, we all know that it was an accident, and I bet he knows it was an accident, but he probably feels that it wasn't something that can just be accidentally said." Daisy said insightfully

They all looked at her confused, "That makes absolutely no sense at all." Shelby said

"Uhhh…alright look, you slipped, but he probably feels like it wasn't something that was to be taken so lightly that it could slip."

"Oh, but I didn't take it lightly, I was just so caught up…." She was interrupted by someone yelling. They all looked over and saw that it was Scott talking to Juliette.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!" He yelled obviously annoyed

"I'm just trying to help Scott!"

Scott took a deep breathe trying to calm himself, "Look, I don't need help, so why don't you just go back over there."

Juliette looked shocked, she couldn't believe Scott was pushing her away, "Al-alright." She stuttered and walked back to the table a slowly sat down. The entire cafeteria was silent and most of the kids were staring at Scott. When he finally got annoyed, he just stood up and walked out of the room. He had to meet back in Peter's office anyway.

Walking through the hall, the space seemed to be closing in on him. The walls appeared to be slowly moving closer to him with each space he took. Scott's breathing began to speed up, he stopped, and put his hand on his head, and tried to slow down his breathes, but his body wouldn't have it. He tried swallowing, but his throat felt closed. The walls were now almost touching him, fear rushed through his body, he couldn't breathe and he felt trapped. Scott's legs began to give out and he was forced on the floor, where he continued to try and calm his sporadic breathing down.

"Scott!"

He could hear the voice, but couldn't make it out; he was too concerned with the walls which were almost touching him, and the lack of oxygen. But then the voice began speaking again.

"Scott, you need to calm down, your hyperventilating."

The voice then stood up and ran to the corner of the hall; Scott was amazed he could fit through the walls. After a few seconds, the person came back.

"Alright, breathe Scott, calm down, its ok, your ok, just breathe!"

Scott wasn't even listening to the person; he was in full panic mode. A couple of minutes later, someone else joined them and handed, the man something. He did something to it then put it over Scott's mouth. At first Scott tried to resist until the man spoke.

"Its ok Scott, just breathe into the bag slowly."

Scott complied and after a few breathes, his breathing began to slow down. The walls no longer appeared so close, and when his vision cleared, Scott could see Peter in front of him holding the brown bag and Auggie watching him. When Scott was about to speak, Peter spoke first.

"Scott just keep breathing."

"No, I'm alright now, really." He said muffled by the bag. He was out of breathe, dizzy, and sweating, but seemed to be calming down.

"Alright, we're going to help you up then walk you to the nurse's ok?"

"No, I don't need to go to the nurse, I'm fine."

"Scott I'm not asking, your going to get checked out."

He just sighed and allowed the two to help him up to his feet. Because he was still dizzy, Peter and Auggie kept a hand on one of Scott's arms each. When they got to the nurse, Peter thanked Auggie, who left, and the nurse walked over to the bed Scott was sitting on.

"So what happened?" She asked kindly

"Nothing, I'm fine, really it was just a dizzy spell." He said trying to get out of there fast as possible

"Scott, you were hyperventilating, that's not just a dizzy spell." Peter pointed out

The nurse looked at Scott intently, "Have you been under any major stress lately?"

"My whole life is major stress."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yea, I guess."

"Were you worrying about things when the attack happened?"

"Yea, so?"

She smiled, "I'd say you were having a panic attack, you'll be fine. But if you have anymore attacks, I want you to come back alright?"

"Yea, ok, thanks." Scott got off the bed and left the room, he didn't want to be in their anymore. It was too white, and it bothered him, made him mad for some reason he didn't know, but all that he knew was that he wanted to get out of there.

Once out the door, he could feel Peter's presence behind him, Scott began walking faster hoping that Peter would back off.

"Scott, hold up."

He sighed and stopped, waiting for Peter to catch up.

"Let's go to my office, I need to talk to you about some things."

Scott's fear came back, he could feel the same panic as before setting in, but he suppressed it and willed it to go away. When they entered the room, Scott sat on a chair in front of Peter's desk while Peter took the seat behind it.

Scott stared at the floor, knowledgeable on Peter's staring. "What did you need to talk about?" He asked, trying to get the tension out of the room.

"I need to know in which order you want to do this."

Scott looked up confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, would you rather having your father come down here and telling him then talking to Child Protective Services, or talking to CPS and having your father find out that way?" Peter asked

Scott looked away and didn't answer, but Peter could tell he was deep in thought

"Scott?"

"It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean?"

"Either way I'm screwed."

"Scott." He said frustrated

Scott put his head in his hands and held it there for a long moment, then looked up, took a deep breathe and said while looking at Peter, "Have him come here."

Peter nodded, "I'll call him right now. Do you want to stay or…"

"No, I'm going to umm…can I go to my dorm?"

Peter looked at Scott deeply, then said, "Sure, go ahead."

He nodded and stood up. Slowly Scott walked out of the door and across campus to his dorm. When he got in, it was empty, Scott lay on his bed and soon, he was sleeping. Before he knew it, he was being shaken.

"Wha-what?" Scott said groggily

"Yo man, it's time to wake up." Auggie said

Scott sat up in his bed; it was very light out outside, "What time is it?"

"7:00, man, after you met with Peter, you slept all day, he said to just let you sleep though."

Scott was shocked; he didn't realize he was that tired. He got up and got dressed, then the two along with two other guys headed out for breakfast. When they got there, again Scott sat by himself, dodging glances from Shelby. He was about to tell her to stop staring at him when Peter came in and sat at his table.

"Scott are you ok?" He asked concerned

"Yea, why?"

"Well after your panic attack yesterday and then sleeping for an entire day I just wanted to make sure."

"Yea Peter, I'm fine."

"Alright, well after you finish eating come to my office, your father should be here soon."

The color in Scott's face drained and his hands began to shake, "Al-already?"

Peter looked at his sympathetically, "It will be alright Scott, don't worry."

He just nodded, his voice had retreated. Peter walked away and Scott ate as slow as possible, although really, he was just playing with the eggs and bacon on his plate. When he felt that he was there an excessive amount of time, because the cafeteria was almost empty, Scott got up, cleared his plate, and walked to Peter's office.

When he looked through the window, Scott could see Peter, his father, and his worst nightmare, Elaine was holding tightly onto Martin's hand. Scott took a deep breathe and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard Peter's muffled voice through the door

When he entered, his father walked over to him and gave him a hug, "It's great to see you son."

Scott just nodded, then Elaine walked up to him and as she place her hands around him, Scott's body tensed up.

Peter took a seat at his desk, Scott on one seat turned towards the couch, and Martin and Elaine on the couch.

"Peter said you had to speak to me, what's the matter? Are you alright?" Martin said concerned

Scott just stared at him, he felt like he was no longer in his body and he was glad, he didn't want to be the kid about to tell his father that he had been molested by the woman he was holding hands with so lovingly.

When he continued not to answer Martin spoke again, "Scott, what is it?"

The sound of his voice pushed Scott back into the situation at hand, he opened his mouth and looked at his father, "Dad," He was surprised at how scared his voice sounded, "I-I have to tell you something."

Martin shook his head, urging his son to continue, when he didn't he spoke up, "Alright, go ahead," He said concerned about his son's obvious fear

"I don't know how to say this." Scott's eyes began to tear causing his father's face to wrinkle with confusion

"Scott just take your time," Peter said to Scott's apprehension. He had tried to get Elaine to wait outside, but neither would have any of it.

He nodded, although Peter was behind him. "Dad, you have to believe me, it wasn't my fault, I didn't want to, I'm sorry!" He said, tears starting to fall

While Martin's features became even more worrisome, Elaine's became full of fear and panic when she realized what Scott was about to say.

"Scotty, you don't have to do this, I'm sure it can wait." She said trying to have him hold off until she could talk to him alone.

"No, I think Scott needs to say this now." Peter said staring at Elaine with disgust

"Al-alright." She said realizing that he already knew

"Go ahead Scott." Peter encouraged

"I umm…Dad, this is…it's…ummm….this is about Elaine." He said throwing it all out at once

His father rolled his eyes, "Scott what are you talking about?" He was tired of Scott always ganging up on Elaine.

"Dad, she's not who you think she is," When his father shook his head he continued, "Dad she's a monster!"

When Scott said that, Peter instantly went back Shelby and the group. She called her stepfather a monster, Peter began to think about it when Elaine's voice brought him back.

"A monster? What have I ever done to you Scotty?" She said with mock hurt

"What have you done?" Scott's face was covered with tears, and was read, "YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" He screamed

"SCOTT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Martin jumped up and yelled at his son who was also now standing, then his voice became quieter, but still had anger behind it, "Elaine has done nothing wrong, she has always only loved you like a son."

Scott laughed darkly, "Loved me like a son?"

"Yes."

"Since when do you rape your son?" He said with pain in his voice

Before anyone knew what was happened, Scott was laying on the ground, his eye swelled close.

"You lying bastard! You are not my son, I don't know who you are, but you are NOT my son!" He said maliciously and walked out of the room, followed closely by a smirking Elaine.

"Dad!" he yelled, when there was no response, Scott stood up and ran behind his father, "Dad!" his father didn't even turn around to acknowledge his son, he continued on until reaching the car, getting in and speeding off.

Scott watched his father drive away; he dropped to his knees on the gravel road and just stared as tears fell from his eyes. Scott felt as though his life was falling apart. There was a group of kids watching, Scott looked at them and the only one he saw was Shelby. Hate entered his eyes; he slowly stood up and walked over to her, never breaking his stare.

Through clenched teeth he said, "This is all your fault. I will NEVER forgive you!" he turned around walked into the direction of the docks leaving a shocked and broken hearted Shelby.

* * *

a/n- Thank you for all the reviews! It's so crazy how I never know what's going to happen until I write these chapters lol. Please review for this chapter; good, bad, whatever you want to say about it, feel free:-) 


	5. Anger and Pain

**Promises are like Eggs**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE SHOW OR THE QUOTE!**

Chapter 5

The sound of footsteps was heard behind Scott. He knew it wouldn't be Shelby, she wouldn't bother him after what he had said, but even so he refused to turn around and acknowledge whoever was trying to bother him.

They sat next to him, but Scott saw from the corner of his eye that it was Daisy, but he still refused to move his gaze from the lake set in front of him.

"Pain is never permanent." Daisy said suddenly

Scott sighed and turned to her, "Daisy I just want to be left alone right now alright?"

"See, I would normally comply to your request, but the problem is, I don't think it's a very good idea for you to actually be alone right now; so no."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm fine."

"Yea, about that, I don't think so."

"What are you talking about? If I say I'm fine, then I'm fine."

"Scott, your girlfriend slipped that you were molested, your father doesn't believe you, and your depressed; I don't think that your fine."

Scott stood up to leave, "I don't have to take this from you."

"No," she nodded, "But Peter's looking for you, so I guess you'll have to talk to him then."

Scott stopped; he didn't feel like dealing with Peter so he walked back and sat next to Daisy, "Fine, what do you have to say? And don't start on me about Shelby, I don't feel like hearing about how it was a mistake and that I…" He was interrupted by Daisy's hand

"I'm not here to rekindle your relationship, that will come later," He opened his mouth to protest but she continued, "Right now I think you need to figure out how to get through all of this."

"I can handle it." He said pointedly

"I am well aware of that. It's how you handle it that I'm concerned with."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"No, you don't. But you could use a friend."

"Daisy, please, not right now. We'll talk later; I just really want to be alone right now." His voice sounded sad

She looked at him for a moment before answering, "Alright, I'll give you some time, but we're coming back to this."

He nodded. Daisy stood up and slowly walked away. Scott again turned his attention to the lake and five minutes later, there were steps behind him again.

"Daisy not now!" His voice sounded frustrated

"Apparently she listened." Scott turned around surprised to see Peter

"Oh, yea."

Peter sat down and Scott looked at the water. "Listen Scott, I know your upset about what happened with your father, but his reaction was not Shelby's fault."

"If she wouldn't have said something, I wouldn't have told him."

"When you eventually did, he would've reacted the same."

Scott just stayed quiet, he knew Peter was right about that aspect, but it was easier to blame her than have to face the realization of his father's actions.

"Scott I have to call CPS now." He hesitantly said

Scott put his head in his hands, "I know."

"There on your side Scott. And your father, give him some time. I'm sure he will come to realize that you are telling the truth," When Scott didn't say anything, Peter continued, "It's time for lunch, so why don't you head to the cafeteria."

"Peter, would it be alright if I skipped lunch, I'm not really very hungry, I'd rather just lie down for a while."

"Alright, I'll send someone to check on you in a little while."

Scott nodded and they both stood up. Peter walked Scott to the dorms, and when Scott disappeared behind the door, Peter walked away.

Once Scott was out of anyone's view, and he was sure no one would come, the tears he had been trying to hold in exploded from his eyes. The pain from his father's rejection poured out. Scott walked into the bathroom, so that when someone checked on him, they wouldn't see him crying. He slide down against the door and cried in his arms which were perched up on his knees. Scott reached up and felt the swollen skin of his eyelid. He thought back to his father's words:

"_You lying bastard! You are not my son, I don't know who you are, but you are NOT my son!"_

More tears began to flood from his eyes. Scott stood up and looked into the mirror, all he saw was the embarrassment he was to his father. Scott punched the mirror. Built up anger from Shelby telling, from his father not believing, from him not being able to control Elaine exploded. Scott began to pound away at the walls. He punched and kicked at anything situated infront of the fist he was throwing. Scott was so into his escapade, he didn't hear Roger calling to him from outside, he didn't hear him screaming for him to stop once inside the bathroom.

Scott was so focused on the anger and pain that he felt, he did notice when Peter came running in, and only realized he was not alone when the two men grabbed him and forcible held him down.

"Scott calm down!" Peter yelled to the teen.

There was blood everywhere. On the sinks, on the walls, Scott's clothes were drenched with blood. He continued to fight them until he started to tire. Once he was too tired to fight anymore, Scott broke down into loud sobs. Peter pulled him into a hugged, and let him cry.

"It's ok Scott."

He finally spoke up, mumbling between the cries, "No it's not ok." He cried

"Just let it out." Peter soothed

Scott said no more, he was too tired to think or react; he completely zoned the entire situation out. Peter stood and slowly helped Scott stand, careful to not touch his hands which seemed to be the most injured, although he didn't think Scott would feel any of the pain at the moment anyway. Peter led the crying Scott out of the room and across the campus, while Roger stood behind to clean up the mess made by Scott.

Daisy and Shelby saw the two walking towards the nurse; Shelby gasped, Scott was covered in blood.

"What do you think happened?" She asked worriedly

"I don't know but I knew this would happen."

"What?" she asked confused

"I knew he shouldn't have been left alone, not in the state he was in. It was apparent that his emotions were so out of whack that he was going to just explode."

Shelby just looked back towards Scott, she knew he needed someone, she knew she wanted to be that person, what she didn't know was how to make Scott want her to be that person. Just looking at him, Shelby could see the pain he was feeling, just the way he walked it was evident. That is when Shelby decided she had to do something; she had to show him that she could be trusted again, that they should be together again.

* * *

a/n- I know this is short, but I wanted to get something up before I left. Tomorrow I'm leaving for a month so I won't be able to post until after then. I hope you liked this chapter, Please review:-) 


	6. Nothing to Say

**Promises are like Eggs**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 6

Peter shook his head in disappointment as the doctor pulled pieces of glass out of Scott's hand. Disappointment because he had not realized how depressed Scott truly was. Scott was completely zoning out in violent fits and he already had one panic attack, Peter was worried about what would happen next. The doctor walked out of the room after bandaging Scott's hand.

Scott sat on the table silently; his clothes still red with now dry blood.

"Scott we need to talk…" Peter said slowly watching as he didn't even register being talked to, "Scott, they want you to talk to the psychologist here before you go."

Finally Scott looked at him, "I don't need to, I'm fine."

Peter sighed, "Well they don't think your fine and neither do I, it's just a small meeting then we can leave…alright?"

"Apparently it doesn't matter what I think so whatever."

Again they sat in silence, after a couple of minutes, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Peter said

The door opened and an old man entered, "Hello, I'm Dr. Camost."

Peter stood up and shook his, "I'm Peter," he nodded towards Scott, "This is Scott."

Dr. Camost walked over to Scott and put his hand out without a reaction from him. Slowly he lowered his hand, "So you've had a rough day it seems, huh?"

Again Scott didn't reply. Dr. Camost looked over at Peter with expectant eyes.

"I'll wait outside." Peter said knowingly

Once he left, Dr. Camost pulled a seat over and situated it in front of Scott before sitting down, "So is there anything you want to talk about?"

Scott quickly looked up at the man then back down towards the floor, "No."

"You've been under a lot of stress lately, are you sure you don't want to get some things off your chest? Anything you say to me stays between us."

Scott sighed, "I already told you, I have nothing to say."

He nodded, "Alright, then how bout I ask you a few questions, is that alright?"

Scott shrugged, Peter was right, once he finished with this man he could leave already.

"So let's start off with Mt. Horizon, how do you feel about it?"

"I don't know, I like it there, its better than home."

"Why do you feel that it's better than home?"

"I don't know." He repeated

"Well Scott there has to be a reason for your feelings. Does it have to do with your stepmother?"

Scott looked up shocked, "How do you know about that?"

"It's in your files; I had to do some back round history before meeting with you."

Scott was mad, "You had no right looking through my files! I don't even know you!"

"Ok Scott, calm down. We need to get back on track. About your stepmother…"

Scott interrupted, "No, I'm not talking about this, I'm not talking with you. I'm done here, that's it!" He stood up and walked through the door where Peter was sitting patiently.

At the sight of Scott, Peter stood up, "You're finished already?"

Scott nodded but Dr. Camost spoke from behind him, "No, we are not finished; he refuses to talk to me."

Peter looked at Scott confused, "What's going on?"

"Peter please can we just go! Please look, I'll talk to you, I'll talk to Sophie, whoever you want me to talk to I'll talk to, just can we please go?"

Peter looked at both Scott and the Doctor, "Scott go wait in the room, let me speak to Dr. Camost."

Scott did what he was told and when the door closed behind him, Peter looked at the other man.

"Look, Peter, I believe that it is in Scott's best interest to stay and talk. I feel that he is carrying around a great deal of pain that he needs to release."

"I understand, but I just thought of an idea that will help him let out his feelings. I think this meeting, although you are a good doctor I'm sure, will wind up more hurtful than helpful. But thank you for your time."

The two shook hands and although Dr. Camost did not agree, there was nothing he could actually do about it since the main doctor only recommended that Scott talk to him.

Peter walked into the room Scott was waiting in, he got up and the two left. In the car, both were quiet until they returned to Horizon. Before Scott could get out, Peter began talking.

"Look Scott, CPS is coming tomorrow. After, I have someone I want you to talk to."

"What? Peter come on…"

"Scott you said if you didn't have to talk to that guy, you would talk to anyone I wanted." Peter interrupted.

Scott sighed, "Who is it."

Peter shook his head, "That's not important right now. Go to your dorm and get some rest because you have a long day ahead of you."

Scott just stared at Peter for a moment, trying to get some kind of hint at who it was he would talk to. Then he opened the door and walked into the direction of his dorm. When he entered, the other guys were sleeping already. Scott walked over to the bathroom and turned on the lights after closing the door. He suddenly felt really guilty, all the damage he had done horrified him. Quickly, Scott left the bathroom and walked over to his bed not even bothering to change his clothes.

* * *

_Flashback_

After talking to Scott at the docks and walking him to his dorm, Peter walked to his office, but before entering the building he heard someone calling him.

"Peter!" Shelby shouted from behind him.

He waited for her to reach him before answering, "What's up Shelby?"

"I need to ask for a favor."

He looked at her suspiciously, "What kind of favor?"

"Well, I really messed up with Scott, you know?"

"What's the favor Shel?"

"I was wondering if you could maybe set up a meeting with me and him?"

"I think he needs some time Shelby, not just because of you, but Scott has been through a lot, he's going to be going through a lot."

"I know, that's why he needs someone right now! I want to be that person, Peter please!"

Peter tried to think whether or not it would be a good idea, "What would you say to him?"

"I want him to know that he can trust me again, I just have some things to tell him, some stuff that I think will make him believe me again when I say that I won't tell anyone something."

"Ok Shelby look, I'll think about, I can't promise anything, but I'll watch Scott and see whether or not it will be a positive meeting."

"Alright, but please think about it, I promise it will be a good thing for him."

"I will Shelby…"

"Peter!" He turned around and saw Roger running towards him

Ran to him leaving Shelby behind, "What's wrong?"

"Its Scott, hurry just come quickly!" And the two took off running

_End Flashback_

* * *

Daisy quietly flipped the next card over. She was trying to figure out what the future held for Scott. The Nine of Swords, it meant he was feeling guilty, depressed, doubting all will go well. She had already gotten the two of swords meaning that he was keeping one at arms length, denying his true feelings. She smiled knowing that he still cared about Shelby. She was wondering what would happen with CPS and when she flipped the card she knew, the justice card was flipped. Scott would be going to court she figured, it meant he was trying to do what was right. Next, Daisy looked for the outcome, Three of Swords, he was going to get unsettling news causing heartbreak.

* * *

A/N- Hey I'm back! lol Sorry this chapter isn't the greatest, I think I just need to get back into this story! Please review:-) 


	7. Empty and Isolated

**Promises are like Eggs**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

a/n-I decided not to write Scott talking to CPS cause I figure it would go the same as when he did in The Kids Stay in the Picture.

Chapter 7

Auggie woke up tiredly, when he noticed there was still an hour before Peter would be there to wake them up, he began to lay back down. When he turned, he noticed Scott was back. No one had known what had happened to him the day before, but they figured it was bad because no one was allowed in the dorm for hours. Before Auggie closed his eyes, he noticed something red on Scott's clothes. Quickly he got up out of bed and walked to Scott's. When Auggie took a closer look, he noticed it was dried blood.

Scared, Auggie quickly got on shoes and ran out of the dorm in the direction of Peter's office. Halfway there he felt like he could kick himself for not waking Ezra to check on Scott. Before getting to the building, Auggie heard his name being called and turning, he saw Peter coming back from his morning run.

"Auggie, what are you doing out already?" Peter asked confused

"I was…looking…for you." He said out of breath

"What's wrong?" he asked worried noticing Auggie's panicked appearance

"Just follow me." He said and quickly began running to the dorm

Peter followed and when he entered, Auggie was standing by Scott's bed, his heart dropped; he didn't know what had happened.

"What's going on?" Ezra asked groggily

Auggie ignored him and walked closer to Scott's bed reaching for the covers. When he pulled them back, his eyes opened wider seeing even more blood. "I…I don't know what happened." He stepped back looking at Peter, fear in his eyes. Ezra gasped and sat up looking on.

Scott slowly opened his eyes, feeling that his blanket had fallen off. When he looked for where it was, he noticed Auggie, Ezra and Peter were looking at him.

"What?" he asked nervously

"What'd you do Meat?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Where'd all the blood come from?"

Scott looked down at his clothes, sighing at having to explain, "Look it's from yesterday, just drop it."

Peter was relieved, he had forgotten that that's where it could have come from, "Look guys, just go back to sleep, you still have some time. Scott could I talk to you outside for a minute?"

Scott stood up and followed him outside, "Yea?"

"Why didn't you change last night?"

"Umm cause I was tired and forgot about it."

"Alright, well I just wanted to remind you that CPS is coming soon, after breakfast come to my office, alright?"

"Yea sure, can I go back to sleep now?"

Peter tried to see some emotion, any emotion, but Scott seemed to be completely closed off for the time being.

Later the guys woke up and got dressed before heading over to breakfast. Scott sat by himself again, but today he felt different. He watched the Cliffhanger table and wished he was sitting with them. He watched Shelby, he saw how she would keep glancing at him, he saw the pain in her eyes, the pain he put there. Another person I hurt, he thought. Scott didn't know what to do anymore, he was angry at Shelby, but still he wanted to take all the pain away from her. This is ridiculous, he thought, I can't even make my mind up whether I never want to talk to her again or go over there and hug her.

Scott stood up and threw his uneaten plate of food out. He nervously walked over to Peter's office, and the CPS worker was there already…

_Two Hours Later_

Scott sat in his history class in the back. He kept his head down not wanting the others to see his red puffy eyes and the tears that lingered behind, not yet fallen. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life, he couldn't think of anything that could have brought on more pain. All he wanted was someone to be there for him. Someone he could talk to, talk about how much it hurt to be him right at that moment. His thoughts were cut short.

"Scott?" He looked up and saw Peter standing next to the table he sat at, "Come with me please."

Scott didn't say anything, he just stood up and followed Peter, too tired to say anything, to scared to think about it.

When they got to Peter's office, the man from CPS was back.

"Hello Scott."

"Hi." He said, his voice hoarse

"I just need to ask you a few more questions, is that alright?"

Scott nodded nervously. The man set up the camera and Scott took his seat in front of it, Peter sitting in a seat off to the side.

"Alright, well Scott we interviewed your stepmother Elaine, and she gave us some letters. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

Scott's looked at the man and instantly knew that the skank would win eventually, "Ye-yes,"

"Did you write the letters?"

Scott decided the best chance he had was to answer the questions truthfully, "Yes."

"Scott I have to ask you, if you say your stepmother molested you, then why did you write her love letters?"

Peter looked at Scott shocked, he never knew about the letters.

Scott took a deep breathe; he only had one shot to answer it, and only one to answer it right.

"My dad was always on business trips, and in the beginning…in the beginning I thought I loved her. I thought that if I loved her, it made everything alright, like nothing was wrong. But then when she was with me, she would tell me to right things that my dad would say to her. Then one night…" Scott looked down, a tear falling silently.

"Scott?" He asked

"One night I told her no, I said it was wrong and that I wouldn't do it anymore, but she wouldn't stop. After that she made me write them, said that if I didn't she would tell my dad, tell him I forced her." Scott voice was very low and hoarse, and more tears continued to fall.

"All right, well I think that's good," He stood up and shook Peter's hand then Scott's, "I'll be in touch."

When the man left, Scott left without saying anything to Peter, he walked quietly across campus to the dorms and just sat on his bed. He felt like the shell of who he had been, like there was nothing left in him, no more fight, no more care, nothing. He had nothing at home, nothing at Horizon, "Empty…" He said sadly as a tear fell, rolling off his cheek and onto his shirt, joining the rest of the ones already fallen.

At lunch, Peter went to check on Scott. When he entered the dorm, Scott was laying on his side, facing the other way. Peter left, knowing although Scott needed to talk, he was not ready, that he really wasn't ready for the meeting, but Peter knew he had done the right thing. There was no way he could have just pretended Shelby hadn't said anything. But still, even beyond all that, Peter felt sorry for Scott, he couldn't even imagine the kind of pain he was going through, and with the fight with Shelby, he knew Scott was completely isolating himself from both her and the Cliffhangers.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter also! Please review:-) The next chapter will finally have Scott and Shelby talking! Woo! haha I just have to write it but I don't worry, I already know what will happen! And it will also be longer! 


	8. For a Moment

**Promises are like Eggs**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

a/n-I know this is way over due, I'm trying to find time to write these stories, I've just been busy with school, hopefully soon, I'll find some extra time! Sorry for the delay, hope you like this chapter! Please review!

Chapter 8

Peter slowly hung up his office phone. He had just received a call from Scott's CPS case worker saying that his case would be going to court. Peter couldn't decide if this was good news or horrible. On the one hand, Scott would finally be getting his chance to get Elaine back, but on the other, he would have to tell his story in front a large group of strangers, his father would be against him, and Peter knew that people would first jump to take Elaine's side because she was the girl.

Peter rubbed his temples in a sign of major stress.

"What's up mountain man?" Sophie asked concerned at his appearance.

"Umm…I just got a call from Scott's caseworker and he said they're going to bring Elaine to court."

Sophie smiled, "That's great, finally he'll be able to get some justice."

"Yea, but I'm also worried about how he's dealing with everything."

"Well, maybe he'll realize he needs to turn to someone, he did before, he told Shelby about the whole thing with Elaine, right?"

"But that's why I'm worried, he did trust someone, and she let him down and told his secret. He's completely unwilling to even consider opening up to anyone."

"Well, all you can do is hope he does, and let him know you're there."

"Easier said then done." Peter sighed

**One Week Later**

Scott sat nervously in the witness stand of the courtroom. His lawyer had already asked him what had happened; now, all that was left was the defense attorney. Scott looked over to where the man was sitting, next to him was Elaine, and behind her was his father. Elaine was looking at him with complete smugness and his father hadn't looked at him once since the whole proceeding had begun. The other lawyer was looking at some papers he held before him then looked at Scott, slowly standing up. He walked over to the witness stand, all the while making Scott more and more anxious. Finally, the man began speaking.

"Scott, I know you just told your side of what happened, but do you want to take a minute and retell what happened, now let's remember you swore to tell the truth right?"

Scott looked at him confused, "I did tell the truth."

He shook his head, "Fine, now Scott, you say that your stepmother molested you right?"

"Yes."

"If that did happen, how come your father has no knowledge of this ever happening?"

"He was never home, and when he was…well I don't know."

"Scott are you trying to tear your father and Elaine's marriage apart because your angry about your parent's divorce?"

"Objection!" Scott's lawyer yelled

"I'll restate." Elaine's lawyer quickly said, "Scott do you hold Elaine responsible for the divorce of your mother and father?"

"I guess a litt.."

"Yes or no Mr. Barringer."

"Yes, but."

"And didn't that resentment towards her make you want her to pay?"

"Yes, but again."

"And to make her pay, didn't you make this entire thing up? Isn't it true that Mrs. Barringer never touched you, and in fact you had an infatuation with her?"

"No! no that is NOT true!"

"It's not?"

"No, I may have been angry, but I did NOT make anything up and I definitely didn't love her."

He turned to the jury, "And yet he wrote her love letters? I have no more questions."

Scott's lawyer re-questioned Scott, but so did the defense, and in the end, Scott didn't need to worry about waiting until a decision was made, he already knew that he had lost and Elaine had won. The defense attorney had been able to take everything he said, and twist it around until he to himself sounded guilty.

After the trial, Scott and Peter climbed into Peter's truck to head back to Horizon. Peter thought this would be the perfect time to talk to Scott. He looked over at the teen who had his head resting against the window.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just tired."

"Well you've had a long day…"

Scott cut him off, "No, I'm not tired, I just mean I'm tired of all of this."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Alright," Peter decided he would try to do something to make him feel better, "Hey, what do you say about going to Rusty's for lunch before going back?" He knew Scott would love the idea of eating "real food" for a change.

"Nah, I really just want to get back."

Peter looked at him worriedly; any kid would have given a right leg to eat out, and after the hard day he just had, Peter was sure that Scott would take the break.

"Well when we get back, you need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"Scott you need to eat, it's not healthy to not eat even though you're upset."

He didn't feel like fighting with Peter, "Fine, whatever."

They didn't talk the rest of the way back to Horizon, but when they did, the first thing Peter saw was Shelby walking across the grass. He looked to Scott who was also following her with his eyes. Peter could see that he wanted to talk to her, but that he just couldn't, so Peter knew what he had to do. When she passed and Scott finally started to open the door to leave, Peter spoke up.

"Listen Scott, when you're done eating, come to my office, I have someone I want you to talk to."

Scott rolled his eyes, "Peter please, I know I promised I would talk to someone, but you said it yourself, I had a long day, I just want to sleep."

"Just come when you're finished, alright?"

Scott just got out of the truck and closed the door, he walked towards the cafeteria. Peter did the same, but he had someone to talk to.

Scott sat at his now usual empty table, with his head down. He had actually managed to fall asleep, until someone shook his arm.

"Wh-what?" He asked jumping. When he looked above him, Peter was looking back down, then Scott realized that no one else was in the cafeteria. "Where is everyone?"

Peter laughed, "Well, after lunch ended, everyone left. And when I noticed you didn't come to my office, I figured you might have forgotten."

Scott stood up and the two walked over to Peter's office.

"So, this mystery person, who is it?"

"Just don't worry about that, you said you'd speak to them, so you will right?"

"Yea, whatever can't be that bad."

Peter opened the door, Scott looked in to find Shelby quickly standing and looking back at him. Scott took a step backwards and looked at Peter, "You have to be kidding me, Peter this is none of your business!"

"Scott you told me you would talk to whoever I decided didn't you?"

Scott looked at Shelby right in the eyes and nodded, "Yea."

"Ok, we'll you two can talk, I'll check in on you in a little while."

Scott walked into the room, and Peter closed the door behind him. All Shelby told him was that she had something important to tell Scott that she hoped would win his trust.

Shelby looked at Scott's defeated posture and all she wanted to do was give him a tight hug and to take some of his pain, but she knew that would not happen. He was staring at the floor, and becoming anxious.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked, looking at her for a minute, then away again

Shelby's heart raced, this was the first time he had talked to her without anger in so long, she smiled slightly, then answered him, "Scott, I want to tell you something, but I don't want you to say anything until I'm finished alright?"

Scott just nodded

"Ok, umm…I know what I did, telling everyone what happened to you and everything I mean, was horrible. I know that nothing could have caused you and is still causing you pain. But Scott, you have to understand, I was so caught up in the fight I was in with Peter, I wasn't even thinking.

Scott opened his mouth to say something but Shelby just kept talking.

"I'm not trying to make excuses, you have no idea how sorry I am, and how much pain, seeing you so in this pain has given me. And I figure the only way I can earn your trust back and maybe your love one day," Scott looked at her, "Is to equal everything out. I'm going to tell you why I'm here, and tonight in group, you can tell everyone."

Scott finally spoke back, "Shelby, it's not about equaling it out."

"I know, but I need to give you this, my fate." She looked into his eyes, and he could see she was determined to tell him so he just nodded.

"Ok," She looked down, "When my mom and dad got divorced, my mom started dating. She had a bunch of gross guys, until finally; there was one who she kept bringing home; Walt. I was young and he was a great guy. He would bring me and Jess candy and flowers, and we just loved him. Finally, my mom and Walt got married and what could be better? I had a step dad that I thought was great, but that soon changed. You see, a month after they got back from their honeymoon, I was sleeping one night when I woke up. I heard footsteps outside my door, and then suddenly, it opened and Walt walked into my room," Shelby had tears falling from her eyes, "That was the first time…you see, the reason I understand what Elaine did to you, the reason I hate Walt so much, is because the same thing happened to me, and Walt…" She couldn't look into his eyes, "Walt was the one who did it, my great new daddy, he always said he loved me, I don't think what he did to me qualifies as love."

They were both silent but Shelby spoke again, "So now you know what happened to me, and I will understand if you want to tell Peter or Sophie, or even the entire group."

Shelby was staring at the group when suddenly she felt two warm arms around her, when she looked up; Scott was looking back to her, tears in his eyes. She just put her head back into his chest, trying to hold onto every ounce of safety Scott gave her.

Scott held Shelby knowing that he could and would never tell the group what Shelby had gone through, instead he leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear the four words she hadn't expected, "I'm here for you." And his arms wrapped tighter. The two teens stood in the middle of Peter's office, both crying for the same reason, both feeling safe, even if only for a moment.


	9. The Cards Were Right

**Promises are like Eggs**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 9

Soon after the hug ended, Scott and Shelby decided to take a walk and talk some things over. They cleared it with Peter who was happy to see the two back on speaking terms.

As they walked across campus, neither said a word, not sure exactly where to start, until Scott finally decided that since Shelby had just spilled her entire past to her, that it was his turn to speak.

"Shel listen, I know you didn't meant to tell about Elaine that day, and I guess I kind of had the entire time, and I don't know, maybe it was better that you did because I don't know if I ever would have gotten enough courage to tell them…" He was cut off by Shelby

"Still I should have let you take your time and…"

"Please just let me finish," She nodded, knowing he wasn't saying it because he was angry, "That whole process was the hardest thing I've ever had to go through, and I know it's still not over, but what made it even harder was that I spent so much time trying to be mad at you and put the blame on you. I should have listened to Peter when he said that you had nothing to do with my father's reaction. I knew that he would have reacted the same whether or not you told, and I guess it was just easier to have someone else to blame instead of realizing that it was my fault that my own father hates me," Scott sighed, "Anyway, I finally realize now that no matter how mad I am at you, it can never be permanent, and that above anyone here, I need you the most."

They stopped walking and faced each other.

"I don't know when you're going to be ready to tell Peter about your stepfather, but I do know that when you are, I'm going to be here for you and you can count on that."

Shelby smiled and they once again hugged, when they pulled apart, she looked into his eyes, "I know I've missed a lot, but I promise you now that I'm here for you from now on, through all of this."

Scott leaned down, and their lips met for the first time in weeks, they both knew that no matter what they were to face, it would be together and that nothing would be able to keep them down for long, as long as they stayed together.

**The Next Day**

Scott and Shelby walked into the cafeteria together for the first times in two weeks, and when they did, all the Cliffhangers were smiling. The two teens sat with their group after getting breakfast.

"Nice to have you back Meat." Auggie smiled

Scott smiled, "Its good to be back." When he felt a hand on his shoulder, Scott jumped a little, they all laughed, and Peter looked down with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I was just coming by to remind you all that we have group today after breakfast."

"And we were having such a nice day too." Shelby said sarcastically smiling

Peter smiled, "Well than this will only add to it Miss. Merrick." And he walked away.

"You know, there should be a rule against having a group within twenty hours of each other." Juliette whined

"Too much sharing for you princess?" Shelby shot back

Juliette just glared at her, unable to think of a comeback.

Shelby just smiled at her victory, and looked over at her once again boyfriend. He looked up at the feeling of her looking at him and smiled genuinely. Shelby couldn't believe how in just one day, things seemed to be perfect already, she knew she shouldn't believe that things would be that good for long, but she just didn't want to even think of something bad that could go wrong. Smiling to herself, she stood with the rest of her group and walked to go and have group.

As they took their seats, Sophie began speaking, "I just wanted to have a quick group to have a small discussion and see how everyone was feeling today."

"Pretty much the same as yesterday." Scott shrugged

Sophie smiled, "Well Scott, since you volunteered to go first, say how your feeling and why."

Scott rolled his eyes, "Same as yesterday, nervous cause of the case, Shel?"

Sophie smiled, it was good to see Scott and Shelby getting along again, also, the tension that had been clouding the Cliffhangers had definitely been lifted.

"I'm happy because things are looking good, Queenie?"

Juliette made a face to her then continued, "Hopeful that we'll get a newbie soon!" She forced a smiled, "Um Ezra?"

"I'm feeling excited, Peter is letting me write a play and I'm really excited to see how it turns out, Dais?" He stared with utter infatuation

"Well, I guess I'm…" She was interrupted by Peter walking to the group

"Sorry to interrupt, Shelby you have a phone call and your mom says she needs to speak with you."

Shelby threw a quick nervous glance to Scott, then walked off followed by Peter.

"Daisy, you were saying?" Sophie redirected the focus of the group

"I think we should wait for Shelby, it's just not right to do this without her."

Sophie laughed, "Nice try Miss Lipnowski."

Daisy sighed, "Well then I'm upset that Shelby doesn't have to be going through this, Auggie?"

"I'm upset to, some things are right in front of people and they will never see it."

"Do you want to be more specific?" Sophie asked

"No, Kat?"

"I'm fine." She looked up at Sophie who nodded

"Ok, well, I wanted to start a topic up for discussion, but I would rather wait for Shelby to be here for it," the group smiled to each other, "BUT, we will finish this up at a later time." She smiled at the groans

The group went to their math class reluctantly, after the classes in the morning; it was finally time for lunch. Scott looked around for Shelby; she hadn't come to any of the classes, and seemingly was not coming to lunch. He stood and began to search for her when Peter called him.

"Yea?" he asked absentmindedly

"I need to talk to you; I just got a call from CPS."

Scott's heart dropped, he realized he would find out what the verdict was, but he did think, or he was hoping that it wouldn't be that soon, "Wh-what'd they say?"

Peter smiled, "They found Elaine guilty, Scott you won! She's going to jail, she can't hurt you anymore."

Scott stared at him in disbelief, then slowly a smile crept up on his face, "They believed me? But it went so bad, how?"

"You were telling the truth, and the jury saw past all her lies."

Scott was so relieved; he ran into the dining hall and sat back at the table just smiling.

"Are you going to tell us why you're smiling like that or are we supposed to guess?" Daisy asked dryly

Scott looked at each of them, "I won."

"That's awesome, are you feeling ok?" Ezra asked jokingly placing his palm to Scott's forehead.

Scott swatted it away, "No you idiot, I won the case! Elaine's going to jail!"

The table erupted with congratulatory cheers, all except Daisy who looked confused

_Flashback_

_Daisy quietly flipped the next card over. She was trying to figure out what the future held for Scott. The Nine of Swords, it meant he was feeling guilty, depressed, doubting all will go well. She had already gotten the two of swords meaning that he was keeping one at arms length, denying his true feelings. She smiled knowing that he still cared about Shelby. She was wondering what would happen with CPS and when she flipped the card she knew, the justice card was flipped. Scott would be going to court she figured, it meant he was trying to do what was right. Next, Daisy looked for the outcome, Three of Swords; he was going to get unsettling news causing heartbreak._

_End Flashback_

The entire reading had come true, but then what was the news causing heartbreak? When she finally looked up from her thoughts, Daisy noticed Scott had disappeared, "Where'd Scott go?" She asked confused

"He wanted to tell Shelby about the verdict." Auggie spoke up

Daisy looked away, then quickly back, her mouth open and eyes wide, "Shelby…" She whispered to herself

Scott ran around the campus looking for the only person he really cared about telling the news too. He realized that with the verdict, he and Shelby could finally be completely alright. It would be like nothing ever happened. When he couldn't find her outside, Scott ran in the girls' dorm.

When he crossed the corner, and into the view of the beds, Scott found Shelby kneeling next to her bed, her suitcase in front of her on the bed, and her clothes thrown on her bed and the floor around it. Shelby was crying with her head in her hands, for the second time that day, Scott's heart dropped as he quickly went to Shelby's side, not quite sure what to expect.

"What's wrong? What are you doing?"

Shelby looked at him, it was obvious that she had been crying for some time, "It…it's Walt."

Scott's eyes hardened at the name of the man who hurt Shelby so bad, "What is it?"

"I'm going home Scott, they're taking me home."

* * *

a/n- thank you for all the reviews! Please review for this chapter also! I hope you like it! 


	10. Only Hope

**Promises are like Eggs**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 10

"Wh-what?" Scott stuttered, taken aback by her reply

Shelby just shook her head, "What am I going to do? I can't go back! Scott I can't go back there, it, I just can't!"

"Shh," Scott took her in his arms, hugging her tightly, he tried to clear his mind, think of something that would help her stay while she just continued to cry, "It's going to be alright, we'll figure something out."

Shelby took a deep breath, trying to calm down, she pulled away a little so that she could see Scott's face, "I just don't know what to do." She said sadly

"How about we start from the beginning, what happened first?"

Shelby thought for a minute then said, "My mom was on the phone like Peter said and when I picked up she was pretending to be all happy to talk to me and I knew something was up. Well, I was right, it turns out Walt hasn't been feeling good, and she made him go to the doctor who told him that if he didn't take it easy for a while, he was going to have a heart attack."

"Let him have a heart attack, hopefully he'll die." Scott said angrily

"Apparently my mother doesn't agree with that and now that he isn't working."

"There's no money for the tuition…" Scott finished her sentence

"Exactly." She said as a silent tear fell from her eye

Scott softly wiped the tear away with his thumb, "Have you talked to Peter? Maybe there's something…I don't know there has to be something he can do." He said with certain urgency in his voice.

She looked up at him, "It won't matter, I asked her if there was a way, if I could stay, she said she needed me home," She laughed

Scott still had tears in his eyes and he looked at her in confusion, "What's funny?"

"She…she said she needed me at home…to take care of HIM! She said that she doesn't want him having to do anything, so I'm going to be doing it for him. I'm going to be his slave from now on." Shelby said and again erupted into a fitful cry.

Scott again pulled her to him, "No, I won't let this happen," he said seemingly more to himself then to her, "We need to talk to Peter. We need to tell him, he'll know what to do,"

"Scott there's nothing he can do!"

"Shel, we have to try."

She just nodded into his chest, Scott started standing up, helping Shelby up at the same time, and they slowly made their way out of the dorm, neither letting go of the other.

From across the campus, Sophie watched as Shelby and Scott emerged from the from the girls dorm, the latter seemingly holding and supporting her up. Nervous, Sophie ran to them.

"Scott? Shelby? What's wrong?" She asked as she neared

"Shelby just needs to talk to Peter."

She looked at Shelby for a moment then said, "Ok, well walk her to his office and wait there and I'll go and get him from the ropes course."

Scott nodded and they continued walking while Sophie walked in the opposite direction until she reached the course.

"Peter, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Peter looked over to her, "Yea, sure," He looked over to the group of teens he was with, "Hey guys, I'll be right back, talk amongst yourselves."

When they walked out of earshot, Peter said, "So what's up?"

"Something's up with Shelby, Scott said she really needed to talk to you."

"Ok umm…do you think you can take over the Trailblazer group here for a little while, Jill is out sick today so I'm leading the group?"

"Yea sure no problem."

Peter nodded and headed off in the direction of his office, when he finally got there, he found a sniffling Shelby being comforted by Scott who had a sad and angry look on his face.

"Why don't you both take a seat?" They sat down on the couch and Peter faced a chair towards them, "Now, what's up?"

Scott took Shelby's hand and squeezed it lightly for support, she looked at him and he smiled a sad but reassuring smile.

"Remember when I had a phone call earlier?"

"Yea?"

"Well it was my mom and she told me that my stepfather is sick and that he had to stop working and now we don't have money for the tuition, but even if we did she said she wants me to come home because she needs someone to wait on that ass's every need."

"Language Shelby."

She rolled her eyes, "Peter please, you have to do something!"

Are you sure there's no way she would let you stay if you had the money?"

"Yes, I begged her to let me stay, she said that she "needs" me home, but I can't go home Peter! I just can't!"

"Why not? What's going on at home?"

"Peter please not now, I just need to stay here, please!"

"Shelby, unless you tell me that something is happening at home, there's nothing I can do."

"You have to be kidding me; come on Peter, Shelby needs you!" Scott raised his voice slightly

"Scott calm down, I'm sorry, I really am. I wish there was something, but the only way I can get you adjudicated to the school, is if something bad was going on at home. Shelby, do you want to tell me anything?"

"No," she said shaking her head, "I just don't want to go home."

Peter sighed in frustration, "Then I'm afraid your mother is aloud to take you out of horizon."

Tears began falling again, "Then I guess that's it." She stood up and walked out of the room. Scott stood up to follow her, but Peter called him

"I'm sorry Scott, but if you know anything…"

"No," He said not looking at Peter, "I don't." And Scott walked out of sight, looking for where Shelby had gone.

When he found her, she was picking up her clothes and putting them in the suitcase by her bed.

"Shelby, you can stop this, you know it will be ok."

"How Scott? How? And don't even suggest what your thinking, there is NO way I am telling Peter."

"Why? All you have to do is tell Peter and you'll be here; safe."

"Scott you don't understand, I…there are things you don't know."

Scott walked up to her and stopped her from the shirt she had folded and refolded eight times, "Then tell me."

"Scott!" She cried into his chest "Please don't!"

"Shel, it's just me. You can tell me."

She nodded and they both sat on her bed. Shelby took a breath and said, "The reason I can't tell them, the reason I have to go home and face him again…it's…he promised."

"Promised what?"

A tear fell, "He said that if I didn't tell anyone, if I never said anything, that he wouldn't touch Jess! I can't tell because I have to protect her, if I tell, he'll get to her!"

"Shelby, if you tell, they'll stop him, he won't be able to do anything to either of you."

"I'm sorry Scott, but I just can't." She stood up and finished packing when she was done, she turned to Scott, "I'm going to take a shower, do you think you can just tell Peter that I'm not hungry, but that I'll be at group?"

He looked up with a horrible sadness in his eyes that made Shelby break down once she entered the bathroom, "Yea, sure." And he walked out

An hour later at group, Shelby had decided not to tell everyone she was leaving, hoping that it wasn't really going to happen.

"Guys this is going to be a short one, just how your feeling."

"And why?"

"No, not tonight, but why don't you start?" Sophie said

"Ok, I'm fine I guess, Auggie?"

"Annoyed, Daisy?"

"Nervous," She looked at Shelby and Scott and felt the sad aura around them, "Jules?"

"Hopeful, Scott?"

"Hopeless, Ezra?"

"Good, Shel?"

"Nothing…absolutely nothing."

Sophie looked at her sadly, "Alright well that's it for tonight, everyone needs to get to bed in 20 minutes."

The group departed, and Shelby went directly to her bed and laid there pretending to be asleep, not wanting to answer any questions, eventually they all went to sleep, even Daisy who knew Shelby was asleep. She figured that tomorrow was another day…

At 1:30 the next day, Shelby and Scott stood next to the station wagon that was her mother's. They were saying their final goodbye and neither had dry eyes.

"So this is it?" She asked, "This can't be it, I can't believe it."

"This isn't it, I promise you Shelby Merrick, I WILL think of something!"

She nodded sadly looking towards the ground, Scott lifted her chin with his index finger, "Shelby you are strong, stronger that anyone I know and you can beat him, you can win. And if you ever need me, I'm just a phone call away."

"I know you are," She whispered, "I'm just so scared."

Scott hugged her tightly, "I know," He had never seen her so openenly, "But you just have to believe."

"Shelby it's time to go." Shelby's mom walked out of Peter's office and into her car waiting for her daughter.

Shelby nodded that turned back to Scott, "I guess…"

"No it's not goodbye, so don't say it."

"I'll see you later then I guess," She smiled sadly

Scott leaned down and kissed her lovingly, it was a kiss that in no way would last them until the next time they would see each other. They hugged once more, and Shelby tried to take everything about Scott in, she hoped she could remember this moment when things would inevitably get bad, but she could only hope…

* * *

a/n- Hey I hope you liked it! I thought that it was funny that in the show Shelby didn't say goodbye and Scott was upset, but that here he wouldn't want her to say goodbye, but I think it also makes sense. Please Read and Review with whatever you think! 


End file.
